This invention relates to a dietetic milk jam and a process for its preparation.
The main ingredients of traditional milk jam are simple sugars, namely, in a decreasing order, sucrose, glucose, fructose, etc. Dietetic milk jams or similar products designed for specific dietary requirements are usually obtained by trying to reduce the sugar content of the product.
The novelty of the present invention resides in the total elimination of sucrose, glucose and fructose.